Drabbles
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Une série de drabbles écrits pour un jeu consistant à produire une oeuvre (texte, dessin, BD, montage photo ou vidéo, etc.) sur la série classique Doctor Who. Chaque semaine un thème différent. Voici les petits textes qui sont sortis de ce jeu.
1. Attraction

**_Attraction _**(1440 mots)**_  
><em>**

[Il vaut mieux avoir lu mon histoire précédente (M…) dans sa version complète ici : story/story_edit_ ?storyid=10181883 pour profiter pleinement de celle-là. Elle peut se lire aussi de façon indépendante, mais elle contient des spoilers sur l'autre histoire.]

« Maître ! Maître ! Calcule ton coup avant de faire un bond ! Il ne faut pas sous-estimer la gravitation, sinon elle se venge. »

Dans la profonde forêt de Brocéliande, un vieil homme, vêtu d'une longue robe d'un bleu délavé et d'un haut chapeau pointu de la même couleur et identiquement fatigué, regarde un écureuil sauter gaiement de branche en branche.

« Je sais tout ça, lui répond l'animal de sa petite voix fluette. Je connaissais sur le bout des doigts la loi de l'attraction universelle, alors que tu n'étais qu'un marmot bavant dans ses couches. »

Il dégringole le long d'un gros chêne en tournoyant autour de son tronc, et vient planter son museau rose à quelques centimètres du nez du vieillard.

« Tu oublies que j'ai plus de sept cents ans, Merlin, précise-t-il. J'en sais mille fois plus que toi.

– Oui, oui, grommelle l'enchanteur. Connaître la théorie ne te donne pas la science infuse de la pratique. Il vaudrait mieux que je te retransforme, maintenant que le danger est passé.

– Oh, cesse d'être rabat-joie ! réplique la petite bête. Laisse-moi profiter un peu de cette forme. Elle a l'air bien amusante. »

L'écureuil remonte vers les frondaisons à toute vitesse, avant que le magicien ait pu seulement lever sa baguette.

_Revenons un peu plus tôt. Nous avions quitté le Maître, après sa rencontre avec un paysan, lequel lui avait affirmé que la vieille femme qui l'avait fait trimer pendant plus d'une semaine, jour et nuit, n'existait pas._

_Toujours déboussolé, le Seigneur du Temps tentait en vain de retrouver sa machine. Il ne voyait pas la personne qui le suivait dans les buissons, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Une pipe plantée au coin de la bouche, la silhouette chenue traînait ses chaussures éculées et ses jupes reprisées qui s'accrochaient aux branches. Puis elle marmonna quelque chose et sa forme changea. Ses membres s'étirèrent et ses vêtements devinrent ceux d'un mage. Son visage ridé s'orna bientôt d'une longue barbe blanche, tandis que le bonnet se transformait en chapeau pointu. Merlin épousseta ses manches, poussa un "ah !" satisfait, et rangea la pipe dans une de ses vastes poches._

_Cependant, pendant qu'il reprenait son aspect habituel, sa victime, toujours titubante, venait juste de choir dans un étrange bourbier. Un de ces pièges mortels que les divinités, pas toujours bienveillantes, de la forêt enchantée tendent à l'imprudent qui a l'audace de fouler ce sol qui leur appartient._

_« Au secours ! » cria le Maître, après s'être débattu en vain dans le trou de boue qui l'aspirait._

_L'enchanteur s'était précipité, mais il était trop tard pour agir de manière directe. Sortant, non sans quelques difficultés, sa baguette des profondeurs de sa houppelande, il prononça quelques mots abracadabrants. À la place de l'homme qui se débattait dans la vase pernicieuse, il n'y eut plus qu'un petit être à la fourrure brune et à la longue queue fournie. Lui tendant une branche, Merlin lui permit de sortir de la chausse-trappe où il était tombé. Sans un remerciement, l'animal bondit sur l'arbre le plus proche, et nous nous retrouvons au début de ce récit._

Merlin pousse un soupir.

« Voilà quelqu'un qui n'apprend jamais de ses mésaventures », marmonne-t-il, essayant de suivre la course rapide de l'écureuil dans les feuillages.

Sa fourrure brun foncé se perd dans l'ombre des branches, mais son museau plus clair apparaît par moment entre deux rameaux. Des poils sombres dessinent curieusement une moustache et une barbichette sous son nez rose.

« Titii ? »

Le Maître-écureuil se trouve soudain truffe à truffe avec un autre écureuil, totalement roux celui-là. L'animal semble fort intéressé par ce congénère très spécial. Il lui bloque le passage et n'a pas l'air de vouloir le libérer.

Le Seigneur du Temps tente une sortie par le dessous, mais se heurte à nouveau au petit rouquin. Une course poursuite s'engage entre les deux rongeurs. Coincé contre un tronc, le Maître repousse l'autre bestiole en lui disant dans son langage humain :

« Mais laissez-moi tranquille ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Il tente de fouiller ses poches à la recherche de son TCE, mais un corps d'écureuil ne possède pas ce genre d'accessoires.

« Ouhou ! » exhale son poursuivant, en battant des paupières.

Puis il pousse à son tour le Maître, qui manque tomber de sa branche.

« Merlin ! appelle-t-il. La magie ! Retransformez-moi ! »

L'enchanteur assiste avec amusement à ce petit jeu.

« Oh non ! réplique-t-il. La magie ne peut pas résoudre ce problème. C'est un phénomène naturel. Ça s'appelle l'attraction universelle d'un individu pour un autre.

– Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que…

– Quand une dame écureuil se choisit un époux, c'est pour la vie. À toi de te débrouiller.

– Écoutez, tente d'expliquer le Maître, je ne suis pas un homme… je veux dire, je ne suis pas un écureuil, mais un homme. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps ! Pas un écureuil.

– Pipétii ! » lui répond la demoiselle, en se cachant le visage derrière sa queue déployée.

Puis elle saisit les mains du Maître et l'attirant à elle, l'embrasse frénétiquement. Il lui échappe en grimpant plus haut, mais elle le suit de près.

« Oh, grogne-t-il. Elle a de drôles de façons !

– Tu lui plais, explique Merlin. C'est la nature qui parle. C'est difficile de lui faire comprendre que tu n'es pas de son espèce.

– Mais je ne vais pas rester écureuil toute ma vie, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiète le Maître.

– Elle l'ignore. Tout ce qu'elle voit, c'est que tu es toi, qu'elle est elle, et que tu lui plais. »

Une nouvelle poursuite s'engage entre la tenace rouquine et l'écureuil brun à barbiche. À chacun de ses bonds, elle en fait un semblable, et profite de chaque occasion pour lui voler une caresse.

« Entre chaque être, il y a une symétrie qui ne cesse de les attirer, pontifie Merlin, tandis que le Maître saute à nouveau de branche en branche, non plus pour le plaisir, maintenant, mais pour fuir son admiratrice. Tu comprendras bien vite que si tu lui plais, plus tu prends la fuite et plus elle te court après. C'est un jeu brutal de la vie. Pas de règles, tout est permis.

– Merlin ! crie le Maître en sautant sur l'épaule du magicien. Je ne veux plus être un écureuil, on a que des embêtements ! »

Aucun des acteurs de cette petite comédie n'a remarqué la silhouette hérissée d'un loup efflanqué qui suit déjà les deux rongeurs depuis un moment. Il se lèche les babines avec gourmandise.

La demoiselle écureuil rejoint son amoureux sur le dos de l'enchanteur, qui les chasse d'un revers de main.

« Allez-vous-en ! grogne-t-il. Allez vous bécoter ailleurs.

– Mais je ne veux pas être bécoté », proteste le Maître en repoussant une fois de plus les assauts de sa partenaire.

Il regarde autour de lui.

« Là, ce bouleau, mais c'est mon… » marmonne-t-il.

Il tente un saut vers l'arbre, mais ses petits doigts n'accrochent pas l'écorce trop lisse. Il tombe droit dans la gueule ouverte du prédateur qui n'attendait que ce moment.

« Alakazam ! » s'exclame Merlin à cet instant, la baguette pointée.

Le loup recrache à toute vitesse cette proie qui devient soudain trop grande pour son gosier. Le Maître se dresse devant lui, dans toute la splendeur de sa forme originelle.

« Sale bête ! » gronde-t-il, en le gratifiant d'un coup de pied qui le fait fuir en couinant.

Sans un regard pour le magicien ou la petite écureuil, il entre dans le bouleau. Celui-ci disparaît dans une cacophonie de bruits déconcertants.

« Titiit ? gémit tristement la demoiselle rousse, perchée sur une haute souche.

– Et oui, soupire Merlin. Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre réciproque, je le crains. »

[Je pense que beaucoup de personnes auront reconnu une scène du dessin animé Merlin l'Enchanteur des studios Disney (hache té té pé esse : deux slash www . you tube point com watch point d'interrogation v = 6UTgG48OTn4). Je me suis non seulement inspirée de cette scène, mais j'en ai repris certains dialogues textuellement.]


	2. Voyous !

_**Voyous ! **_(1000 mots)**  
><strong>

« Chut ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se faufilent dans les couloirs de l'Académie.

Celui qui ouvre la marche est grand et mince. Sa chevelure blonde se hérisse d'épis indisciplinés, tandis que ses yeux noisette, au regard vif, épient les mouvements suspects dans l'ombre. L'autre est plus petit, d'une corpulence plus ramassée. Ses cheveux noirs, coupés en frange droite, effleurent des yeux bleus à l'expression inquiète.

« C'est interdit, chuchote-t-il, pas certain d'avoir fait le bon choix en suivant son ami dans ses sorties nocturnes.

– Bien entendu que c'est interdit ! réplique l'autre, indigné. Ce ne serait pas amusant, sinon. Tais-toi maintenant, nous arrivons. »

Il grimpe sur le bord d'une balustrade qui longe la coursive à ciel ouvert. Puis il s'agrippe au poteau de soutènement de celle-ci, et murmure :

« Suis-moi. »

Le jeune homme le voit disparaître vers le bas, glissant rapidement le long de la colonne. Il hésite un instant. C'est la première fois qu'il fait preuve de désobéissance envers ses professeurs, et cela le perturbe. Mais Theets lui a vanté les plaisirs de la débauche avec les Shobogans, et il est vraiment tenté. Ce qui le décide, c'est de se retrouver seul dans cette partie inquiétante du grand bâtiment. Il enjambe à son tour la barrière et s'accroche au poteau, se laissant prudemment descendre.

**o-o-o**

« C'est qui celui-là ? »

Le Shobogan regarde le garçon brun avec méfiance.

« C'est un ami, affirme Thêta Sigma.

– Hum, sa bobine ne me revient pas. Il va pas nous faire des ennuis ?

– Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Koschei sait garder un secret.

– Tu as trop une tête de premier de la classe pour me plaire, mon gars, mais si Theets se porte garant pour toi, c'est lui qui aura les emmerdes en cas de coup fourré. Venez ! »

Les ruelles tortueuses de la Ville Basse ne sont pas éclairées, et seule la lueur orange sale du ciel nocturne rend les ombres plus sombres. Le groupe se déplace rapidement, s'enfonçant sous le socle du dôme. Dans une des masures, une petite porte s'ouvre, leur livrant passage dans un corridor qui sent la fumée et l'alcool de mauvaise qualité.

Ils débouchent dans une pièce au plafond noir de suie. Elle est bondée, et Koschei a la surprise d'y voir les visages connus de certains de leurs camarades des classes supérieures. Leurs regards les scrutent et semblent les défier de rapporter leur présence ici.

« Drax ? » chuchote-t-il, apercevant un jeune homme maigre qui discute passionnément avec un grand Shobogan barbu.

Ce troisième membre de la Deca semble avoir ses habitudes dans ce lieu, car il claque des doigts, et une femme lui apporte nonchalamment deux bocks qu'elle pose sur la table.

Les deux garçons s'assoient à une tablée nombreuse. Il y a autant de filles que de gars, et elles ne se montrent pas moins acharnées qu'eux à lever le coude. À un des bouts, il y en a d'ailleurs deux qui font un concours. Les cris des autres les encouragent.

« Allez Sula, tu es la meilleure !

– Elle flanche, Labli, tu vas la noyer ! Encore un godet et elle roule sous la table ! »

**o-o-o**

Koschei regarde le fond de son verre avec étonnement. Lorsque l'énorme bock de bière avait été placé devant lui, il pensait ne jamais arriver à le finir. Mais il s'est vite pris au jeu des discussions avec ses compagnons et compagnes de soirée, et gorgée après gorgée, il avait ingurgité la boisson mousseuse et légèrement amère.

« Les professeurs de l'Académie sont tous des imbéciles qui ne savent rien et nous en apprennent encore moins ! » assène Theets, après un hoquet aux relents de houblon.

Un murmure d'approbation général accompagne ces paroles.

Son camarade se lève et réplique – plus par esprit de contradiction que par véritable conviction :

« C'est faux ! Certains sont… sont… »

Il essaye de trouver un qualificatif qui exprime son avis, mais les mots fuient sa pensée, comme le sol semble se dérober sous ses pieds.

« Sont gentils… finit-il par dire lamentablement, incapable de trouver mieux.

– Gentils ? »

Le rugissement de Thêta retentit dans toute la salle, pourtant particulièrement bruyante. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers eux, friandes d'incident – la soirée avait été un peu trop tranquille jusqu'à présent.

« Ouais ! » affirme Koschei en se plantant devant son ami.

Il tangue d'avant en arrière. Sa tête est légère tout à coup. Il a l'impression qu'elle va toucher les poutres tordues par l'âge.

« Je te laisserais pas dire ça ! » rétorque le jeune homme blond.

Il lance un coup de poing qui rate sa cible, laquelle esquive en bousculant une jeune fille fluette qui se trouve derrière lui.

« Hé ! » s'exclame la victime de l'accrochage.

Elle le repousse violemment et il tombe sur Thêta, qui choit sur un gros homme aux sourcils touffus.

Le reste se perd dans un tourbillon où Koschei essaye de taper sur tout ce qui se présente devant lui. Il lui semble même à un moment avoir dû se défendre contre six Shobogans qui faisaient le double de sa taille, et ne pas s'en être si mal sorti.

**o-o-o**

« Qu'allons-nous appliquer comme sanction ? »

Le conseil de discipline dans son entier hoche la tête, embarrassé. Les gardes de la Chancellerie, qui n'interviennent habituellement jamais dans la Ville Basse, avaient dû y traîner leurs bottes rouges et or pour récupérer les deux délinquants. Drax et les élèves plus âgés avait miraculeusement disparus.

« Ce qui est ennuyeux, avait murmuré Borusa, c'est que nous savons lequel des deux a entraîné l'autre. Koschei est notre élève le plus doué et le plus obéissant… habituellement. C'est son condisciple, dont nous connaissons le mauvais esprit, qui l'a débauché. Cependant… c'est le plus sage qui a fait le plus de dégâts. J'ai peu de sympathie pour cette lie que sont les Shobogans, mais le nombre de mâchoires cassées et d'épaules démises était plutôt impressionnant. »


	3. Gourmandise

**_Convoitise _**(100 mots)

Un lapin ! Une boule de poils recouvrant une chair tendre, juteuse. Et des os… des os qui craquent sous la dent et dégorgent leur succulente moelle.

Il bondit sous mon nez, sous mes narines frémissant de son odeur exquise. Sa queue blanche me nargue, sautillant sur le sol brun.

Je le regarde avec gourmandise.

Tous mes muscles sont prêts pour la course. Ma bouche salive déjà…

Non !

Je ne suis pas un animal, guidé par son instinct. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps.

Je ne chasserai pas le gibier qui me fascine. Je resterai là, assis, comme un Roi majestueux entouré de ses sujets.

**o-o-o**

.

.

**_Choix _**(240 mots)

« Le Coronas Gigantes de Bolivar, monsieur.

– Hum, parfum subtil de moka et de cacao… Séduisant. Un peu trop peut-être. Et ensuite ?

– Le Maduro 5 Genios de Cohiba. Je le recommande pour plus de douceur. Léger goût de cèdre, lorsqu'on aime les saveurs boisées.

– Non, pas assez puissant.

– Si vous voulez de la puissance, je vous présente le Château Margaux de Davidoff. Beaucoup d'amateurs s'en détournent, parce qu'il ne paye pas de mine et qu'il n'est pas très grand, mais il pourrait vous surprendre.

– J'ai déjà essayé. Pas mauvais en effet. Cependant, je préfère quelque chose de plus imposant.

– Alors, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut : le Sir Winston de HHupman. Permettez-moi de vous le faire essayer. C'est une vitole qui demande une grande habitude pour en saisir toutes les subtilités, mais lorsqu'on y parvient, c'est un enchantement. »

Un silence durant lequel on n'entend plus que quelques bruits discrets. Craquements de feuilles de tabac entre les doigts, crissement d'une allumette, aspiration de lèvres sur le bout d'un cigare.

« Oui, il est excellent.

– Vous prenez celui-ci, alors ?

– Certainement. Qu'avez-vous en stock ?

– Vous voulez tout mon stock ?

– Tout à fait. »

Pendant que le commerçant gagne son arrière boutique, le client sort de sa poche un cylindre en métal noir mat. Sa forme rappelle celle d'un cigare.

Peu après, lorsqu'il sort du magasin, plusieurs grosses boîtes marquées HHupman sous le bras, il remet l'objet à sa place.

« Paiement immédiat », murmure-t-il.

**o-o-o**

.

.

**_Jelly Babies _**(330 mots)

« Veux-tu un Jelly Baby ? »

Le Docteur tend un sachet de papier blanc au Maître.

Le Seigneur du Temps renégat, occupé à attacher le Docteur, jette à peine un coup d'œil aux friandises colorées qui remplissent la pochette.

« Je ne suis pas gourmand, répond-il. Tes tentatives pour retarder le moment fatidique sont pathétiques et ridicules.

– Je te recommande les noirs. Ils sont délicieux. De plus, c'est ta couleur.

– Garde tes stupides sucreries ! Ce que je veux, c'est ton corps et toutes tes régénérations.

– Allez ! Juste un seul. Accorde-moi un dernier vœu. Tout condamné à mort y a droit.

– Je me moque du droit…

– Au nom de notre ancienne amitié, alors.

– Amitié ? Ah !

– Un seul.

– Oh… d'accord. Pour ne plus entendre tes jérémiades. »

Le Maître plonge la main dans le sachet et en ressort un bonbon de couleur noire. Il le contemple avec méfiance.

« Allez, insiste le Docteur. Goûte-le. Tu verras, c'est exquis. »

Avec un soupir, le Maître met le Jelly Baby dans sa bouche.

« Alors ?

– Pas mauvais. Les jaunes, c'est à quoi ?

– Citron je crois.

– Oui, citron. Le orange devrait être à l'orange, je suppose.

– Essaye.

– Gagné ! Voyons le vert. Succulent : citron vert.

– Mes préférées à moi sont les roses, indique le Docteur, en retirant doucement une de ses mains des menottes métalliques.

– Les roses ? À la framboise. Et les rouges sont à la fraise. »

Sous le regard ébahi de Lee et de Grace, le Maître et le Docteur piochent à qui mieux-mieux dans la petite pochette de papier qui a l'air sans fond – ou plus grande à l'intérieur, peut-être.

« Non, décidément, ce sont les noirs, ceux au cassis, que je préfère, annonce le Maître.

– Ils sont tous excellents de toute façon, réplique le Docteur. La quintessence délicate du goût. »

Il se tourne vers les deux Humains et leur fait un clin d'œil.

_« Quelqu'un qui aime les Jelly Babies ne peut pas être foncièrement mauvais, non ? »_ prononce-t-il silencieusement.


	4. Manipulation

**_Manipulation _**(100 mots)

Deux larges mains saisissent ses épaules et les tordent vers la droite. Deux bras musclés encerclent son torse et quatre doigts puissants appuient sur son cou. Les vertèbres craquent.

Le Maître pousse un gémissement de douleur. Il frissonne sur l'étroite table de torture.

Son tortionnaire, le visage indifférent, poursuit sa tâche sans se laisser distraire par ces sons dont il a l'habitude. Finalement, il attrape une jambe et la plie sur le ventre, puis fait de même avec l'autre.

« Une bonne petite séance, s'exclame-t-il d'un ton satisfait. Cela en avait besoin, monsieur Lemaître. Vous étiez tout noué.

– Merci », grommelle le Maître en se rhabillant.


	5. Mémoire

_**Mémoire perdue **_(100 mots)_**  
><strong>_

Réflexions imaginaires du Maître après l'audiosode _Master_. Des allusion à cet audio, au film de 1996, _Doctor Who_ ainsi qu'au livre _The Eight Doctors_.

_« Me faire perdre la mémoire, à moi, dont c'est une des plus grandes forces ! Quelle cruauté, Docteur ! Tu me payeras cette infamie. Tu as eu beau vouloir me faire croire que c'était pour mon bien, pour me donner dix ans de vie, débarrassé de mon exécrable ego meurtrier, je n'en crois rien. Un jour, je me vengerai et je te ferai goûter de ta propre médecine, Docteur, celui qui se croit charitable. »_


	6. Récon quoi ?

_**Récon… quoi ? **_(100 mots)_**  
><strong>_

Le doigt descend le long des pages du dictionnaire et une voix murmure :

« Réconfort ? Réconfort ? Je suis certain que c'est une injure – d'ailleurs, il y a la syllabe "con" dedans. J'en connais pourtant dans toutes les langues de l'univers, mais celle-là… Voyons. "Reconduction", "Reconduire", "Reconduite"… Ah ! "Réconfort !" Nous y voilà ! »

L'homme marmonne :

« "Ce qui redonne de la force morale, du courage, ce qui apporte de la consolation dans une situation pénible, douloureuse". Hum… Qu'a-t-il donc voulu dire par : "Te parler m'a apporté un peu de réconfort" », grommelle Harold Saxon.


	7. Le téléphone sonne

**_Le téléphone sonne _**(600 mots)

_Explications à la fin._

**o-o-o**

« Je suis là, dit le Docteur en prenant le téléphone des mains de Martha.

_– Docteur… _souffle la voix du Maître à l'autre bout du fil.

– Maître, répond le Docteur.

_– J'aime lorsque tu m'appelles par mon nom. »_

_Titip ! Titip ! Titip !_

« Attends, j'ai un autre appel.

_– Quoi ?_ s'indigne le Maître.

– Allô, oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

_– Allô Docteur, est-ce toi ?_ demande une voix que le Docteur n'a plus entendu depuis sa troisième incarnation.

– Qui est-ce ? Que voulez-vous ? s'enquiert-il prudemment.

_– Juste te dire au revoir, Docteur,_ reprend la voix familière.

– Maître ? s'étonne-t-il. Mais comment peux-tu… »

_Titip ! Titip ! Titip !_

« Attends, j'ai un troisième appel.

_– Mais je… »_ commence le Maître.

Le Docteur prend la nouvelle communication.

_« Docteur, félicitations !_ s'exclame une voix rauque, râpeuse, qu'il a connu durant sa quatrième incarnation. _Tu arrives juste à temps pour la fin._

– Maître ? répète le Docteur encore une fois. D'où m'appelles-tu, cette fois-ci ? Cela ne peut pas être de Gallifrey… »

_Titip ! Titip ! Titip !_

« Oh non… désolé, mais on dirait que j'ai un autre appel. »

Le Docteur regarde Martha.

« Combien de communications en parallèle peut-on avoir avec ce téléphone ?

– Pas plus de trois, normalement, répond-elle. Sinon, ça coupe la première.

– Hum, alors je reprends… Maître ? Excuse-moi, je vais devoir te rappeler dans cinq minutes.

_– Quoi ?_ s'exclame le Maître, furieux. _Je… Oh ! Il a raccroché !_

– Allô qui est-ce ? demande le Docteur à ce quatrième interlocuteur.

_– Sharaz sharaz, tumal. Balor, balor. Enfin, vous voilà, Docteur._

– Hein ?

_– Je suis Kalid._

– Maître ! Je sais qui tu es, inutile de me jouer cette comédie.

_– Kalid ne peut-il pas voyager là où l'esprit l'emmène ?_

– Cesse cette stupide mascarade.

_– Fais attention, Docteur. Je peux rassembler des furies et des démons, une troupe de chérubins ou Lucifer lui-même._

– Arrête de… »

_Titip ! Titip ! Titip !_

« Désolé, je te reprends en ligne dans une minute. »

Le Docteur change à nouveau d'interlocuteur. Il bascule la conversation vers le Maître qu'il connaissait lorsqu'il était exilé sur Terre à la fin du vingtième siècle.

« Allô, Maître ? Ah, il n'est plus là. Bon, voyons qui d'autre appelle, mais je commence à le soupçonner… Allô ?

– _Allô Docteur ? Sais-tu que cette petite planète que je déteste va bientôt cesser d'exister ?_

– Encore toi… soupire le Docteur, en entendant cette voix au fort accent américain.

– _Et je me suis habillé pour cette grande occasion._

– Je sais », grince le Seigneur du Temps.

_Titip ! Titip ! Titip !_

« Je raccroche, gronde-t-il, sentant sa patience s'effriter.

_– Hé ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser… J'ai gâché toutes mes vies à cause de toi ! Docteur !_

– Désolé, je dois y aller. »

Le Docteur change à nouveau de destinataire.

_« Docteur ! Tu ne peux pas me raccrocher ainsi au nez !_

– Ah oui, j'oubliais que tu es Premier Ministre, maintenant », lance ironiquement le Docteur.

Ignorant le sarcasme, le Maître répond, enchanté.

_« Ouii ! C'est bien, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Titip ! Titip ! Titip !_

« J'ai un autre appel.

_– Encore ? Mais qui donc te harcelle comme ça ?_

– Eh bien, tu ne me croiras pas, mais c'est… toi.

_– Moi ? Mais je te parle à l'instant, je ne peux pas… oh…_

– Oui, tu as compris. J'ai en attente, en ce moment même : toi, toi, toi et toi. »

Pendant ce temps, à travers le temps et l'espace, on entend :

_« Docteur ? Réponds-moi._

_– Docteur, es-tu là pour la fin ?_

_– Mon cher Docteur, je t'attends pour diriger l'univers avec toi._

_– Docteur, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps… »_

**o-o-o**

[Tout le monde aura reconnu, je pense, la conversation téléphonique entre le Maître et le Docteur dans l'épisode _The Sound of Drums_. Pour les autres conversations, j'ai utilisé le plus possible de vraies répliques tirées des épisodes : _Terror of the Autons_, _The Deadly Assassin_, _Time-Flight_, et le film de 1996, _Doctor Who, the Enemy Within_.]


	8. Centre de loisirs

**_Centre de Loisirs _**(600 mots)

« Je vous débarrasse de votre casque, monsieur Omega ?

– Vous êtes nouvelle ici, non ? lui répond la voix profonde du Seigneur du Temps légendaire.

– Oui, c'est mon premier jour, répond la jeune hôtesse en rougissant légèrement.

– Ça se voit. Je n'enlève jamais mon casque, retenez-le bien.

– Bien, monsieur Omega. Je vous inscris dans quelle occupation, aujourd'hui ?

– Je vais faire un bowling d'antimatière, et j'ai une partie d'échec multi-dimensionnel en cours avec Eldrad.

– Monsieur Eldrad vient d'arriver. Il a dit qu'il vous attendait pour vous "mettre la pâtée". Je suis désolée du langage, mais ce sont ses mots exacts.

– Ah, ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ce Kastrian ? Qu'il va réussir à me battre, moi, Omega, le plus grand des Seigneurs du Temps ! Il fourre son doigt en silicate dans son œil du même métal. »

Omega s'éloigne avec dignité, accompagné par le sourire un peu crispé de la réceptionniste. En attendant l'arrivée du prochain client, elle remet de l'ordre sur le comptoir, rangeant en pile bien nettes les brochures sur les diverses activités du « Centre de loisirs pour Méchants Intergalactiques ».

_« Venez vous détendre chez nous, entre deux plans diaboliques »,_ annonce l'une d'entre elles en lettres rose fluorescent sur fond arc-en-ciel.

o-o-o

« Exterminez ! Exterminez ! Exterminez ! »

La salle de jeux vidéo retentit de ces exclamations. Aux différentes bornes, plusieurs Daleks sont installés et jouent à _Space Invaders_.

Le Maître s'y trouve également. Il a un casque audio sur la tête, et écoute la suite d'opéras _L'Anneau du Nibelungen_, tout en jouant à _Babel Rising_. Il a modifié la matrice du jeu pour que toutes les personnes aient les divers visages du Docteur.

« Tiens, prend ça ! » grommelle-t-il entre ses dents en lançant un "éclair infernal" sur un groupe d'ouvriers arborant le costume de cricket de la Cinquième incarnation de son ennemi de toujours.

o-o-o

Pendant ce temps, dans la partie sauna, on entend :

« Leuleuleuleuleuleuleu ! »

Paressant dans une des baignoires, une créature brun-verdâtre à l'allure mi-reptilienne mi-pisciforme agite le tronçon de son arrière train dans l'eau boueuse. Son rire répond à une plaisanterie de Linx, un Sontarien qui a abandonné son armure pour faire également trempette dans un bain de boue.

« Mon cher Sil, affirme Linx. A-t-on jamais vu visages plus répugnants que ceux de ces Humains ?

– Je suis bien d'accord, approuve le Mentor. Leur peau rose est proprement dégoûtante. Et leur forme ! Ces deux membres inférieurs comme des bâtons, qu'ils agitent pour se déplacer… n'est-ce pas repoussant ?

– J'ai aussi des jambes, fait remarquer le Sontarien aigrement.

– Heu, oui… certes… mais vous les utilisez avec tant de dignité, mon cher Linx. C'est tout à fait différent. »

o-o-o

Dans la cour ombragée, un groupe de Méchants fait une partie de pétanque.

Le cochonnet est une lune, et les boules des planètes – habitées, bien entendu.

Azal le Daemon fait équipe avec Broton le Zygon. Ils jouent contre le Gardien Noir et Sutekh.

Bok, l'animal favori d'Azal, tourne autour d'eux en quêtant une caresse.

« Vas chercher ! » crie son maître en lançant une des planètes. La gargouille s'éloigne en se dandinant sur ses pieds griffus.

Cependant, Sutekh s'impatiente.

« Et alors, grogne-t-il à l'adresse de Broton. Tu tires ou tu pointes ? »

Par moquerie, le Zygon adopte l'aspect de Sutekh et agite ses grandes oreilles. Celui-ci grommelle :

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Joue, bon sang ! La pétanque, c'est sérieux. »

o-o-o

À la fin de cette première journée de travail, la Draconienne ferme le Centre.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis faite pour ce poste, soupire-t-elle. Gérer autant de personnalités égocentriques et mégalomaniaques, c'est épuisant. »


	9. Je n'ai pas peur

**_Je n'ai pas peur _**(350 mots)

C'est ce soir. Je n'ai pas peur. Bien entendu que je n'ai pas peur ! Je ne suis pas comme ce froussard de Thêta, toujours à pleurnicher dans les coins. Il croit que personne ne s'en aperçoit, mais moi, je le sais.

Papa sera fier de moi. « Tu vas nous faire honneur, n'est-ce pas, Koschei ? » m'a-t-il dit, quand je suis parti pour l'Académie. C'était… un peu difficile de quitter la maison. Mais je n'ai pas eu peur. Non, je n'ai pas eu peur.

**ooo**

Je vais devenir un Seigneur du Temps. Enfin, pas encore tout à fait, mais sans le regard dans le Schisme Démesuré, on ne peut y parvenir.

Seigneur du Temps ! Je vais changer le monde. Je vais changer l'univers ! Je ne vais pas rester sur cette petite planète. Avec Thêta, on en rêve souvent. On en parlait déjà en courant dans les champs, près de la maison. L'univers sera à nous !

**ooo**

Il fait noir, mais je n'ai pas peur. Les professeurs sont là, derrière moi. Que pourrait-il m'arriver ? Ce sont des adultes. Ils me protègent. Sont-ils toujours là ? Je ne les entends pas dans cette herbe qui étouffe les bruits. Je vais me retourner un petit peu. Juste un petit peu. Oui, ils sont là. Je n'ai pas peur.

**ooo**

Des torches éclairent la nuit. Nous arrivons. C'est comme un gros œil qui me regarde. J'ai… j'ai un peu le cœur qui bat quand même. Mais je n'ai pas peur.

Plus près ? D'accord… plus près. Ce… ce n'est pas un œil, c'est une bouche dévorante, c'est un vide qui m'attire. Je n'ai pas peur. Ainsi, c'est ça ? Le temps et l'espace ? Ce n'est rien… qu'un vide. Non ! C'est un affreux tourbillon qui va m'aspirer. Qui m'aspire !

_« Rends-nous fier de toi, Koschei. »_

_« Sois l'honneur de notre famille. »_

Oui papa ! Je ne bougerai pas. Je ne fuirai pas. Je serai la fierté des Oakdown*.

Je n'ai pas peur ! Je n'ai pas peur ! Je n'ai pas peur ! Je n'ai pas peur !

_*[Maison du Maître/Koschei, comme Lungbarrow est celle du Docteur]_


	10. Le Moine

**_Le Moine (1000 mots)_**

_25 août 1066 :_

Maudit sois-tu, Docteur ! Coincé dans ce trou à rats, avec des péquenots humains, et la menace des Vikings qui pointe à l'horizon.

J'essaye d'atteindre le circuit transdimentionnel de mon TARDIS depuis hier. En vain. Les offrandes quotidiennes de ces primitifs ont peut-être un peu trop tenté mon appétit.

_26 août 1066 :_

Les paysans sont venus me voir. Ils veulent que je prie pour écarter l'invasion. Heureusement, ces imbéciles superstitieux ont encore un peu de respect pour moi et continuent de m'apporter à manger. Ce qui est fort ennuyeux dans un sens. Je dois maigrir.

_27 août 1066 :_

Finalement, j'ai fait appel à un de leurs enfants pour se glisser sous la console, et démonter le circuit transdimentionnel. Je vois ce qui ne va pas. Ce maudit Docteur – comme le diraient leurs femmes : qu'il pourrisse en Enfer, lui et ses descendant, jusqu'à la centième génération – a fait disparaître une pièce essentielle. Comment la remplacer ?

_28 août 1066 :_

On a vu les Vikings aujourd'hui, mais le mauvais temps a renvoyé la flotte du roi Harald vers l'est. La peur a fait fuir une partie de la population. Les autres sont restés, mais je n'ai pas trouvé parmi eux de bon forgeron pour me fabriquer la pièce qui me manque. Les métaux qu'ils utilisent ne sont pas adaptés, mais ça devraient tenir au moins jusqu'à une planète plus civilisée.

_29 août 1066 :_

Me voilà sur les routes. Mon objectif : un forgeron ou au moins une forge.

_30 août 1066 :_

Les Vikings ont fini par débarquer sur les côtes. Je suis sans arrêt dépassé par des fuyards affolés, certains blessés, racontant d'horribles histoires. Docteur ! Je te poursuivrais jusqu'aux confins de l'univers pour les journées que tu m'obliges à vivre dans ce temps et ce lieu barbare !

_31 août 1066 :_

Je me suis caché tout le jour et la nuit dans une grange en ruine. J'ai entendu passer les envahisseurs. Ils sont particulièrement bruyants. Rien ne pourra leur résister ici. Surtout pas ces paysans qui n'ont plus grand-chose de guerriers.

_1er septembre 1066 :_

J'ai atteints un village un peu plus important. Il est déjà ravagé par les Normans, mais j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je voulais. Pas le forgeron, mais la forge. Et mieux encore que cela, le cadavre d'un Viking. Je me suis revêtu de ses hardes – un peu trop grandes – et j'ai commencé mon travail, sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Les gens d'ici sont tellement froussards, qu'ils n'oseront pas m'approcher.

_6 septembre 1066 :_

Je l'ai échappé belle ! Les indigènes ne sont pas si couards que ce que je pensais. Ils sont revenus, après s'être cachés dans les bois, et m'ont trouvé au moment où je finissais ma pièce. J'ai eu du mal à les convaincre que mon déguisement n'était destiné qu'à tromper l'ennemi. Certaines lames sont passées un peu trop près de mon cou. Docteur, je te revaudrais ça !

Je leur ai fait croire que je travaillais à fabriquer un sortilège. Quelques étincelles, un peu de fumée bleue, et ils me regardaient comme un grand enchanteur. Maintenant, je dois leur fausser compagnie et revenir à mon TARDIS.

_7 septembre 1066 :_

Une deuxième vague d'envahisseurs Vikings a mis le pays à feu et à sang. J'ai dû suivre les villageois dans leur refuge, une grotte humide au fond d'un hallier. J'en ai assez des repas mangés froids, parce qu'on ne peut pas faire du feu, et les températures commencent à devenir désagréables.

_8 septembre 1066 :_

J'ai profité d'une bataille pour mettre les voiles. Ça se tapait dans tous les coins. Je me faufilais et je suis passé entre les coups. Le chemin de retour promet d'être ardu.

_13 septembre 1066 :_

Retrouvé TARDIS. Mis le circuit en place – utile de maigrir. Pas fonctionné. Verrai demain. Épuisé.

_14 septembre 1066 :_

Je me fais aussi discret que possible dans le monastère. Plus question de chants religieux ou autre. Les Vikings tiennent le pays, et pourraient me faire un mauvais sort s'ils me découvrent. Le problème vient de la nourriture. Heureusement que les Seigneurs du Temps peuvent tenir longtemps sans alimentation.

Dans la pièce que j'ai fabriquée, ce sont les métaux qui ne sont pas adaptés. Le cuivre est bien trop souple. Mais je vais sûrement y arriver !

_15 septembre 1066 :_

Depuis hier, je n'ai pas vu un seul envahisseur. Ils sont partis plus au sud. Ayant ravagé la contrée, elle ne les intéresse plus. J'ai risqué un œil à l'extérieur et je suis allé jusqu'au village. J'ai trouvé des outils en bronze dans une des maisons. J'essaye de remplacer le morceau défectueux. Très difficile sans forge pour fondre le métal.

_16 septembre 1066 :_

Je n'ai pas progressé.

_17 septembre 1066 :_

D'autres gens ont emménagé dans les maisons, vides de leurs premiers occupants. J'ai revêtu mon habit de moine et je suis allé les voir. Ils sont chrétiens et m'ont fait bon accueil, bien qu'un peu méfiant. J'ai usé de toute mon adresse naturelle à la comédie pour les convaincre.

J'ai demandé si quelqu'un savait travailler le bronze. Un très vieux bougre m'a répondu que oui. Ce n'était pas son métier, mais il fabriquait et réparait souvent les outils sur un simple feu de camp. Je lui ai montré la pièce en cuivre et lui ai fait comprendre qu'il me fallait la même en bronze… pour créer un sort qui éloignerait les Vikings. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a cru. Il avait l'air plus intelligent que les imbéciles superstitieux qui peuplent le pays.

_18 septembre 1066 :_

Victoire ! Et bientôt : à nous deux, Docteur ! Le vieux m'a ramené la pièce manquante. Pour le remercier, je l'ai béni, lui et toute sa famille. Ça a eu l'air de le satisfaire. Ça marche ! Mon TARDIS a repris sa dimension transcendantale intérieure. Je vais pouvoir repartir de cette maudite planète. Du moins jusqu'à un monde où je pourrais faire refaire mon circuit dans de meilleures conditions.

Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Docteur. Je te réserve un chien de ma chienne. Un jour, je te retrouverai et alors…


	11. Remplacement

_**Tu veux me remplacer ?**_

« Vous avez vu, Docteur, cette étrange petite annonce ? »

Jo Grant est plongée dans la lecture des quotidiens, pendant que le Seigneur du Temps bricole les pièces de son TARDIS en chantonnant une petite romance, comme à son habitude.

« Hmm ? grommelle-t-il distraitement. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Je vous lis : "Super méchant cherche super gentil pour joutes amicales et mortelles".

– Une plaisanterie, Jo. Ou quelqu'un qui a fait un pari. Ça ne peut pas être sérieux.

– C'est signé de façon très bizarre. Un étranger, probablement.

– Et quel est le nom de ce farceur ?

– "Pää…", "Päälli…", "Päällikkö". C'est difficile à prononcer.

– Quoi ? »

Le Docteur bondit de sa chaise et vient se pencher sur l'épaule de Jo.

« C'est _lui_, Jo ! Päällikkö veut dire Maître en finnois. À quoi joue-t-il ? Je n'aime pas du tout ça.

– Cela vous est certainement destiné, Docteur. Une façon de vous attirer dans un piège.

– Hmm, oui. C'est possible. C'est très possible.

– Et qu'allez-vous faire ?

– Y répondre, bien entendu. Je veux savoir ce qu'il mijote.

– Mais Docteur, cela peut être dangereux. Laissez-moi vous accompagner…

– Non Jo, l'interrompt le Docteur. Si tu viens avec moi, il aura un moyen de pression. »

La jeune fille pousse un soupir.

« Oui, Docteur. Un ou deux de nos gars, alors ?

– Non, merci, Jo. Je préfère l'affronter seul. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment m'occuper du personnage. »

**ooo**

Une discrète silhouette se glisse dans ce quartier mal famé de Londres. Elle est enveloppée d'une grande cape en satin violet foncé. Un chapeau haut de forme la coiffe et on voit scintiller un monocle, par moment.

Elle entre dans un bouge et elle se dirige immédiatement vers le comptoir où un gros homme aux cheveux gras et à l'œil torve, essuie vaguement des verres sales.

« Monsieur Päällikkö, annonce brièvement le nouveau venu.

– Oui monsieur, c'est par ici », répond le tenancier en le gratifiant d'un sourire sournois où il manque pas mal de dents.

Il le conduit par un étroit couloir, puis par un escalier branlant, et le fait entrer dans une petite pièce. On a essayé de la rendre confortable en y mettant un tapis douteux, une console supportant deux chandeliers et une petite table accompagnée de deux fauteuils. Une bouteille d'alcool fort et deux verres trônent sur celle-ci.

Tournant le dos à la porte, les mains croisées dans le dos, apparemment plongé dans la contemplation de la rue par une fenêtre couverte de poussière, un homme habillé tout de noir attend le visiteur.

Il se retourne, montrant un visage au grand nez impérieux, aux cheveux et à la barbe grise bien taillés. Deux mouches blanches ornent les commissures de ses lèvres.

« Bonsoir et bienvenu, susurre-t-il avec une légère inclinaison de la tête. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

– Je suis le Professeur. Et vous êtes Monsieur Päällikkö, je suppose.

– C'est le nom que j'ai pris pour passer mon annonce, mais appelez-moi simplement le Maître. Veuillez vous asseoir, cher ami. Cela ne vous dérange pas que je vous appelle "cher ami", n'est-ce pas ? Je sens déjà que nous allons nous entendre.

– Je n'en doute pas », répond le Docteur en lissant la fine moustache noire qui orne sa lèvre supérieure.

**ooo**

Quelques heures plus tard, les cadavres d'une dizaine de bouteilles jonchent le sol de la petite pièce. Malgré sa physiologie plus solide de Seigneur du Temps, le Maître est presque ivre mort. Il a levé le coude plus souvent qu'à son tour, tandis que le Docteur se contentait de quelques gorgées de temps en temps.

Les yeux noyés d'alcool, il bredouille à son interlocuteur :

« C'est finli… fini. Vous comprenez, je laize tomber. C'est pour ça que je gèrche… cherche un autre super héros à comb… ips ! Combattre. On a sa dig… mité, nité tout de même. C'est vrai za. Je fais des z'efforts pour trouver toujours des plans élégants et particu… heu, lièrement machiaviques, non machia… véliques. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Hein ? J'vous demande c'qu'il fait ?

– Il les déjoue ?

– Ouais… mais j'veux dire. Il reconnaît jamais ma valeur… voilà ! Vous croyez qu'il me montre un peu de respect ? Pas du chou… du tout ! Tiens un n'ai… n'ai… n'exemple : il m'appel' jamais par mon nom ! »

Le Maître glisse à terre et attrape le Docteur-Professeur par les revers de son habit de soirée. Il lui souffle au visage une haleine fortement alcoolisée.

« Y'm'dit jamais "Maître". Jamais ! Moi j'aim' bien lui donner son p'tit nom. C'est gentil, non ? C'est r'spectueux, hein ? "Docteur" par-ci, "mon cher Docteur" par-là. Lui non ! Rien du tout ! Alors, j'm'suis dit : "pisque c'est com' ça, j'vais en trouver un autr'". Là ! Ça lui apprendra !

– Tu veux me remplacer ?

– Hein ? »

Le Maître se redresse abasourdi, presque complètement dessaoulé.

« Docteur ? balbutie-t-il, en regardant de plus près la face jeune aux cheveux noirs lissés en arrière et à la fine moustache soigneusement cirée, un monocle coincé dans l'orbite.

– Oui, c'est moi. Qui crois-tu qui allait comprendre ce que signifiait ta "discrète" signature et répondre à ton annonce ?

– Hum… oui… bien sûr. Je le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai fait exprès. Et tu y as cru. Ah, ah ! Tu t'y es laissé prendre, hein ? Incapable de résister à la curiosité, mon cher Docteur.

– Tu es encore plus tordu que d'habitude. C'était quoi cette comédie ? Quel jeu joues-tu donc ?

– Tu verras », réplique le Maître en finissant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, qui s'était légèrement dérangée pendant qu'il avalait verre sur verre.

Il lisse soigneusement ses tempes grisonnantes, et sort dignement, bien que d'une démarche encore un peu chaloupée. Le Docteur se précipite derrière lui et le questionne :

« Qu'as-tu fait ? Dis-le-moi. »

Le Maître se contente de repousser la main que le Docteur a posée sur son bras. Il commence à descendre l'escalier en se tenant fermement à la rampe.

« Maître ! » appelle le Docteur.

Un fin sourire étire les lèvres du Maître.


	12. Le Petit Dalek

_**Le petit Dalek qui ne voulait pas exterminer**_

Le Petit Dalek s'ennuie. À l'école des Daleks on n'apprend que deux choses : obéir et exterminer. Et le Petit Dalek s'ennuie. Dès les premières heures de sa courte vie, le Petit Dalek a su qu'il était différent. Lorsque, de son œil unique, il regarde le ciel de Skaro la nuit, il voit un tissu de velours bleu-noir piqueté de diamants. Mais lorsqu'il en parle à ses petits camarades, ceux-ci répondent :

« Ce que tu vois, ce sont plein d'autres mondes qui sont habités par des non-Daleks et nous devons tous les exterminer ! Exterminer ! EXTERMINER ! »

Le Petit Dalek s'ennuie à l'école des Daleks, lorsqu'on le met dans le simulateur pour apprendre à tirer du canon laser et savoir manipuler la machine dans laquelle il sera enfermé un jour, lorsqu'il aura suffisamment grandi. Il n'a pas envie d'être enfermé un jour. Il veut rester libre de ramper sur ses tentacules. Il n'a pas envie de quitter Skaro pour aller exterminer d'autres créatures. Il a envie de les connaitre et de savoir si, comme lui, elles se sentent parfois si différentes des autres créatures.

**ooo**

Le Petit Dalek s'est donné un nom. Un nom secret, car les Daleks n'ont pas de nom. Ils s'appellent tous « Dalek ». On n'a pas besoin d'appeler un Dalek en particuliers, ils sont tous semblables. Dire : « Dalek ! » suffit. N'importe quel Dalek qui répond fait l'affaire. Il a longuement réfléchi à ce nom. Un nom est important. Il vous définit. Alors, comme le Petit Dalek ne veut pas exterminer, il s'est appelé lui-même : Nonex.

Nonex, le Petit Dalek est devenu un grand Dalek. Aujourd'hui on le met dans sa boîte et bientôt il partira comme tant d'autres pour aller exterminer. Par de cérémonie particulière pour ce jour important. Chaque Dalek, dans la longue file de ceux qui sont prêts, arrive à son tour dans la pièce où ça se passe. Des esclaves humains, conditionnés pour les servir, prennent les nouveaux exterminateurs et les placent dans la machine qui sera leur armure, leur véhicule et leur support de vie pour le restant de leurs jours.

Si Nonex pouvait pleurer, il le ferait. Maintenant il est comme les autres. Du moins de l'extérieur. À l'intérieur il est toujours le même Nonex, mais ça ne se voit plus. Il grimpe la rampe vers le vaisseau Dalek. Ils vont partir pour exterminer d'autres races. Tout ce qui n'est pas Dalek doit mourir, disparaître. Autour de lui les autres Daleks s'essayent à leur nouvelle façon de s'exprimer :

« exterminer ! Exterminer ! EXTERMINER ! » crient-ils tous en cœur.

Nonex ne dit rien. Dans le vacarme, cela passe inaperçu.

**ooo**

Jusqu'à présent, Nonex le Petit Dalek est toujours parvenu à ne pas se faire remarquer, à ne pas montrer qu'il n'a jamais utilisé son canon laser contre une créature vivante. Il a apprit à crier « Exterminer ! » avec autant de conviction apparente que les autres Daleks, mais ses coups de laser manquent toujours leur cible. De peu à chaque fois, et Nonex est très fier de sa dextérité. Depuis quelques temps, Nonex voit un espoir poindre dans sa triste vie. Cet espoir s'appelle le Docteur. Il entend de plus en plus parler de cet ennemi des Daleks.

_« Un jour, qui sait, je rencontrerais peut-être le Docteur,_ pense Nonex. _Et il deviendra mon ami. »_

**ooo**

« Exterminer ! »

Une explosion. C'est ici que finit l'histoire du pauvre Nonex.

Il avait rencontré le Docteur, lorsque celui-ci était en difficulté, entouré de Daleks. Nonex avait senti son cœur – ou ce qui en tient lieu chez un Dalek – bondir. Il s'était interposé, permettant au Docteur de s'échapper. Un rayon laser à pleine puissance l'avait frappé, et sa machine avait explosé, le libérant enfin. Le dernier mot de Nonex, le petit Dalek qui ne voulait pas exterminer, avait été :

« Docteur, soyez mon ami. Docteur ! »


	13. Les Clefs du Paradis

**_Les clefs du Paradis_** (300 mots)

Saint Pierre se lisse la barbe. Il pose son hanap d'hydromel sur le nuage-table, et étend ses jambes sur le nuage-sol, le dos appuyé au dossier du nuage-chaise. En face de lui, Saint Nicolas a appuyé sa crosse contre le nuage-mur, et enlève un instant sa mitre pour gratter son crâne.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'on devait le laisser entrer celui-là ? murmure-t-il, dubitatif. Enfin… celle-là, je veux dire.

– Eh bien… grommelle le portier du Paradis. À vrai dire… pour être honnête… si on y réfléchit bien… je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas bien sûr de ce qui s'est passé. Elle s'est présentée à la grille. Et… je ne me souviens de rien d'autre.

– Votre trousseau de clefs, lui fait remarquer Saint Nicolas.

– Pardon ?

– Vous ne l'avez plus. Il n'est plus accroché à votre ceinture.

– Oh… C'est elle qui l'a gardé. Je… je le lui ai donné.

– Mais pourquoi ? s'inquiète son collègue. C'est votre responsabilité.

– Ne vous en faites pas. Elle m'a affirmé que j'avais bien besoin de repos – le patron ne nous en donne jamais, après tout – et elle m'a assuré qu'elle veillerait parfaitement sur nos chères âmes.

– Et vous avez confiance ?

– Totalement. Elle m'a dit quelque chose de gentil.

– Ah ? Et quoi donc ? »

Saint Pierre rougit.

« Que ma barbe était douce comme la laine d'un agneau nouveau né. »

Saint Nicolas se penche vers son confrère et lui chuchote :

« Que croyez-vous qu'elle dirait de la mienne ?

– Allez le lui demander. »

Il désigne l'entrée d'un geste furtif. Une femme habillée tout en noir – ce qui contraste étrangement avec les tenues immaculées des élus – leur fait un petit signe de la main, un chapeau orné de fruit perché sur la tête. Ses yeux verts étincellent comme ceux d'un serpent.


End file.
